legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 14: Part 2/Transcript
Part 2 '' (With their new friend David, the heroes all got some food and decide to go eat at Danny's apartment. Later, someone approaches a door and accesses the keypad. The door opens. David, Danny, Jack, and Cloe are seen sitting at a table, finishing their food. Enters Lieutenant Nora Salter.) '''Daniel:' Lt. Salter. Salter: Prince Daniel. Never thought I'd see you again. Daniel: '''Same here. Thanks for helping put this operation together. '''Salter: '''No problem. We've got some numerous reports of a Humanist organization attacking numerous Order supported settlements. Ever heard of Cerberus? '''Daniel: I think I've heard the name a few times. Its a Pro-Human Spliter group right? David: Cerberus is more then just some pro human group. Salter: Who's this? Cloe: He's our new friend. His name is David Johnson. Jack: We don't know that much about him, but he helped us out earlier, so we invited him to lunch. Salter: I see. What do you know about Cerberus then, Mr. Johnson? David: Cerberus claims its long term goal is one thing only: The advancement of humanity. But don't let that fool you. They are no friends of anyone. They perform illegal genetic experiments, on aliens and humans alike, they kidnap humans from across different worlds and force them to join their organization. And those who try to flee are hunted down like animals. They say they want to protect humanity, but they'll gun down anyone who gets in their way. Jack: You sure know a lot about Cerberus. Care to share how you got all that knowledge? David: Maybe another time. There are things I don't know about Cerberus. Like its leader. I don't know who he is, but I do know his alias. They call him the Illusive Man. Cloe: I've heard that name! Mom and Dad have been trying to track down someone called the Illusive Man for sometime now! David: Well good luck. The man is smart. That's part of the reason no one's even been able to figure out his name. Salter: Too bad for the Illusive Man, the Order is about to begin a counter attack. We are forming a new team with in the Order of the Just who's purpose is to protect the settlements that anyone seeks to attack. Daniel: That's the reason me and Jack came all this way here. We are taking part in forming this new team. Cloe: Years ago, our parents defended the Order and many other innocent people from so many different monsters and villains. Now its time to do our part. David: So you guys are gonna travel to planet to planet and defend it whenever guys like Cerberus attack? Daniel: In a nutshell. David: ..... All right. I'm in. (Everyone looks at David in confusion. David: You may not know me that well, but I've got skills. And its gonna take more then 4 of you to take on Cerberus. Cloe: He's got a point there. Jack: You sure its a good idea? Salter: What do you think Prince Daniel? Daniel: I think its a good idea to give David a shot. We'd be glad to have you. David: Excellent. So what's next then? (Danny's phone rings. He answers.) Daniel: '''Hello? What? Can you say that again? Okay. We're on our way. '''Jack: What is it? Daniel: Some of our guys are having trouble with an HVI. The disturbance is coming from the moon of Endor. Cloe: We're gonna need some more help. David: I know someone on the station. Her name is Holly. She's a searcher and Monster Breeder. Daniel: I think I've heard of her. Get her over to the hangars. David: Calling her now. (The heroes arrive at the Space Port of the station. They meet up with Holly.) David: Hey Holly. Holly: Hey David. And these must be your new friends. Nice to meet you all. Daniel: Nice to meet you to Holly. Now you sure your up for what we are about to do? Holly: Oh yeah. I've been on world saving adventures before. Cloe: Really? You'll have to tell us about it sometime. Salter: For now though, we have work to do. We need to get to Endor. Holly: We'll need a ship to get us there fast. Cloe: Oh, we have something that can get us there fast. (Cloe takes everyone to another hanger in Space Port. They step inside and they see their new space ship) Cloe: The Astro Megaship Mark II, fastest ship in the Multi-Universe. David: Impressive. Holly: Wow. We are gonna get to use this? Jack: Yep. That's how important this new operation is. Cloe: And over the past year the ship has been worked on and getting some upgrades, inside and out. (The 6 step inside the ship) Daniel: I still remember all the stories about this ship. Cloe: Before we head out, there's one more person you guys need to meet. (The group looks though the ship for a few moments, but they soon come across a new person. Said person is bent over, working on some open panel of the ship) ???: (Mumbling) tweak the flux capacitor and..... (Cloe walks up to the person) Cloe: (Taps) Hey Marion. Marion: AHHH!! (Falls out the panel, looks up at Cloe) Oh. Cloe. Its only you. (Cloe reaches out helps Marion up. Marion then notices everyone else) Marion: Oh! (Brushes some her hair behind her ear) Um.... Hello. Cloe: (Puts her arm around Marion) Everyone, this is Marion Samson. She's a friend of mine who's been working on this ship for the pass year. Meet the team, Marion. Marion: ..... Its uh..... Nice to meet you all... Cloe: She's a bit timid, but she's the smartest girl I know. Her tech skills are amazing, as great as a quarian's, if not greater. Marion: Cloe I think you give me too much credit. Cloe: What its true. David: Its nice to meet you miss Samson. I'm David Johnson. Marion: Oh um... Hello... David. David: Sounds like your skills will come in handy in our mission. I'm looking forward to working with you. Marion: Oh? (Brushes hair behind her ear and gives a shy smile) Thank you. Salter: How's the ship Marion? We have a mission and we need to get to Endor. Marion: Oh. The ship is operational and is fully ready for a trip to Endor. And with its speed it can get us there in a few minutes. Daniel: Good. Let's get moving then. Marion: I'll plot a course for Endor. (Marion heads to the bridge and plots a course for Endor. Activating the ship's wrap drive, they arrived in a few minutes as Marion said they would. The Astroship enters Endor and lands on the settlement. David, Danny, Jack, Cloe, Salter and Holly all step out of the ship. Marion stays on board to watch the ship) Daniel: Welcome to Endor. Cloe: You know if we get a chance, I'd like to see one of the Ewok villages. Jack: I take it you want to see the Ewoks? Cloe: Yeah! They are adorable! They're like baby Wookies! Holly: You like aliens, Cloe? Cloe: I get it from my dad. He likes to learn about different alien cultures. Guess he told me so much about the ones he learn about, now I want to see some for myself. Salter: Well remember, we are here on a mission. Jack: What are we looking for anyway, Danny? Daniel: According to what I was told, someone is causing some trouble around the settlement and near by villages. Some goods were stolen and no one knows who's doing it. David: We're not gonna find out standing here. Let's head inside and see what we can find. (The group enters the settlement. The people inside are going about their lives. The group soon enters an area where supplies are being held. After looking around, they are about to leave David stops moving) Holly: Something wrong David? (David looks behind him and just looks at some barrel. He watches it for a few seconds and turns tot he others) David: No nothing. Let's go. (David goes to join the others. But as he going, the barrel begins to change. It slowly changes from a barrel to a teenage girl dressed in light armor. She smirks at the fact that no one noticed her. She walks toward David and draws out her knife. She draws near and is ready to strike. But David turns around, grabs her arm, then throws her away. Everyone stops and see what happened and go on the defensive) David: I knew we were being watched! ???: So you saw right though my disguise did you? Holly: Disguise? David: She was that barrel I was looking at a moment ago. Jack: Wait. She was a barrel? That doesn't make sense. How did she turn into a barrel. ???: You ask that like you've never heard of a shapeshifter before. Daniel: A shapeshifter!? David: That's not all. Look at her armor. (The group looks at her armor and notice the Cerberus logo on it) David: She's with Cerberus. ???: Way to state the obvious genius. Salter: If you are with Cerberus, then you are under arrested. Stand down now. ???: Hmm.... I'm gonna go with... No. (Suddenly ??? becomes a lion. She roars at the heroes who take a step back) Cloe: That's not good. (??? lunges at the heroes. Everyone quickly moves out the way. They turn back to see ??? stand over David, who's using both his hands to keep her from biting down on him) David: Whoa! When did this lion last brush!? (David kicks ??? and gets her off him, but she lands on her feet. She reverts back to human form) ???: I'll have you know asshole that I do brush! I can't that when I turn into an animal that- (??? is grabbed from behind by Jack, who pins her arms to her sides) Jack: I got you! You're not going any where now! ???: You think so huh? (??? suddenly changes into a snake, freeing herself. She wraps herself around Jack's neck, as Jack tries to pry her off him. Cloe runs up and upcuts ???, knocking her off Jack. She lands and reverts back to normal. She and Cloe then get locked in an arm lock) ???: Well! Hello there! (They struggle for a bit) ???: I hate to do this but.... PUNCH IN THE FACE!! (??? punches Cloe in the face then kicks her away) ???: I suggest you clear out. I'd hate to damage that pretty face of yours. Cloe: Excuse me??? (David and Daniel both charge at ??? and the 3 start fighting hand-to-hand. She kicks Daniel away. She draws her knife again and starts swinging at David, who dodges each swing and throws a series of punches that knock ??? back) ???: Wow. You guys are good. And pretty damn fun to I might add, Cloe: Who the hell are you? ???: I think you earned the right to know. My name is Jane Jones. Master thief. Jack: So what you doing here "Jane Jones"? Jane: That is non of your business. And as fun as this has been, its time I end this. (Jane shape shifts again into a Raptor. She roars at at the heroes. The group prepares to fight, but suddenly several blasters shot hit her from out of nowhere. Jane changes back to normal holding her side) Jane: Who the hell!?!? (Suddenly a red, blue and pink blur come in and land in front of the heroes. Each blur is a person dressed up in a costume with each color and in each of their arm is a sword) Daniel: Oh my god.... Are those- Cloe: (Grabs Daniel and starts shaking him to and fro excited) Danny look! Those are Power Rangers! POWER RANGERS!! Daniel: I-I-I-I can seeee that Cloe. Jane: Whoa whoa whoa!! No one said anything about Power Rangers! I'm not getting paid for this! (Jane Jones back flips and lands on a near by tree. Everyone looks up at her.) Jane: This has been fun, but its time I head out. But don't worry. We'll meet again soon. (Looks at Cloe with a smirk) And I'll see you again real soon. (Winks) (Jane jumps off the tree and shape shifts into a hawk and takes flight away from the heroes. Everyone watched her leave) Cloe:..... Okay please tell me that last thing wasn't said at me. Daniel: That's a bit unsettling. (The three Rangers turn their attention to the heroes. They demorph.) Daniel: Thanks for your help. Uh.... What are your names? Brody: My name is Brody. Those two are Preston and Sarah. Datacom told us about what's going on here. We'll tell you guys more when we get back to the Citadel Station. Daniel: Alright. Let's go. (The heroes return to the ship. Meanwhile in a building outside the settlement, Jane as a hawk lands in front of it, changes back to normal and enters. She walks up to console, pushes a few buttons and it turns on.) Jane: Hey its me. We need to talk. You told me this job wouldn't get resistance from the Order. (Sounds come from the console) Jane: Oh really? Then explain where these guys who know about Cerberus came from? (Sounds come from the console) Jane: I DON'T KNOW WHO THEY ARE! THAT'S WHY I'M ASKING YOU! (Sounds come from the console) Jane: Uh let's see.... One dude has black and blue hair, one of them some adult military lady, one of those guys seem to be able to see though my disguise, and there was one very sexy chick with green eyes.... (Smiles and Hums) (Sounds come from the console) Jane: Ugh look I could deal with those guys but that was till Power Rangers came in. (Sounds come from the console) Jane: YES! POWER RANGERS!! Now it isn't your job to- (Sounds come from the console) Jane: Another job??? After that you expect- (Sounds come from the console) Jane: (Sighs) Fine. Where am I going? (Sounds come from the console) Jane: Coruscant? All right I'll get it done. But tell your boss, I expect triple my usual fee. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 14 Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 14 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts